


Bedürfnis nach Kontrolle

by bravinto



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Basically PWP, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Newton asks for assistance and Hermann takes the task at hand very seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/gifts).



> This is written for [ClassyFangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl) who contributes so much to the fandom and regularly feeds us delicious kink ficlets!  
> Thanks to my friend [Pulvsi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulvsi/pseuds/Pulvsi) for kindly betareading it.  
> rated E for the second part

There were several minutes of just panting, exhausted sighs and blissful oblivion. Then, one by one, senses returned; the hot breath on his neck, the smell of sweat and lubricant and the faint scent of chemicals on Newton’s hands, the hum of Shatterdome ventilation and the quiet, almost inaudible, but everpresent murmur of the ocean. Reality rushed back over him, and reality was the middle of the war and the brink of extinction. Hermann opened his eyes and stared at the rusty ceiling. Newton, warm and beautiful and so magnificently full of life beside him was also a part of reality, the part that made all the rest bearable. 

“Good, huh”, Newt sighed softly.

“Yes”, said Hermann.

It had been very good. They needed it now more than ever.

“You’re not mad anymore?”

“Hm?”

Newton raised a little, smiling at him. 

“You ‘re not mad at me anymore?”

“No, Newton, I am not ‘mad’ at you anymore”, he answered. “It is, however, only so because you managed to get me sidetracked”.

Newt smirked at him, green flashes in his eyes.

“I’m good at it, ain’t I?”

“Yes, you are unsurprisingly good at distracting people from whatever they are doing”.

Newton only laughed and kissed him on the chin.

“Next time I will not let it go that easily”.

“Yeah, sure”.

Hermann pinched Newt’s soft side, drawing a gasp.

“I am quite serious, Newton”, he said in that perfectly controlled tone he had mastered for the sole purpose of making Newt shiver with pleasure and apprehension. “If I discover that you have damaged or contaminated anything on my side again, especially if it is work-related, you will have to face the consequences”.

“What sort of consequences?”, Newt asked very quietly.

“I will find a way to make my point clear to you”.

“It’s gonna be some dreadful and unfathomable way for sure”.

“On the contrary, it will be a very traditional and time-honoured way. A measure of the old-fashioned will do you good”.

“And there’s no chance for me to get you sidetracked?” Newton whispered, edging closer.

There was a question in his eyes.

“No chance in hell”, Hermann answered, allowing himself a crooked half-smirk, and it sealed the deal.

“Aw, babe”, Newt grinned and infolded him in a fervent and tight full-body embrace.

He might have expected to be reprimanded for the nickname, but Hermann decided to let it slide for once. He just held Newt closer and pulled up the sheets against the gloom creeping from beyond the horizon, against the ominous chalk figures on blackboards and the restless sea.

***

There was an attack the next day. It was a nightmare. One Jaeger perished, the other barely made it back. The lab was filled with new samples and stink; with yelling, because the tensions ran high; with guilt, because their data wasn’t good enough and it got brave young rangers killed; and with urge to improve and adapt and push the humanity one step ahead. There were only two of them left, and they were working two weeks straight without rest, living on coffee and catching naps when the computer was processing numbers. Various members of the crew were bringing them breakfast and lunch from the mess hall: the scientists hardly left the lab for a three-hour sleep, let alone food; one day it was Marshal Pentecost himself with a tray in his hands, because everyone else in the Shatterdome was busy in an attempt to revive the damaged Jaeger before the next Kaiju could rise from the depths of the ocean. Hermann and Newton had neither time nor strength for anything but a quick frantic make-out session or desperate mutual masturbation against the desk between shouting matches.

When, finally, programming and strategy had been improved, when Kaiju tissue had been dissected and analyzed, when models had been built and predictions had been made, the strain began to ease and they could go back to the long-term research and regular schedule. There were things to catch up on. The first issue on the agenda was, however, unperturbed eighteen-hour-long sleep.

***

The very moment Hermann entered the lab, he was aware Newt wasn’t there. It seemed too quiet and too spacious. There was some air about the man that made his presence known; even when he was not talking (a rare occasion in itself), he still couldn’t go unnoticed. When Newton was gone it felt as if a dozen people left all at once. Hermann smirked, privately. Maybe it was just the size of his ego.

His absence was shortly explained. Something that looked like a ruined experiment was jumbled all over Newton’s table, purplish liquid dripping slowly onto the floor. The sticky trail of slime and footprints left by nervous pacing crossed the line in the middle of the room several times. They led, eventually, to Hermann’s desk, and he understood the reason as soon as he approached it. There was a large stain of something revoltingly stinky (but, apparently, not extremely toxic) on top of it, smeared over papers and stationary.

Hermann’s heart sank and there was a moment of cold horror at the sight, until he leaned closer and realized that the stained papers were nothing more than the early drafts of his second to last report, with his own scribbling all over them, lines crossed out in red and numbers circled in green. Whatever important documents he might have left on his desk were tucked neatly into a plastic folder and hidden in the top drawer. Newton tried to make it look like an accident, and yet it was painfully obvious how much thought was actually put into it. Just like Newt’s hair, Hermann thought, checking the rest of his work for possible damage. Nothing was ruined beyond repair. How considerate.

He surprised himself by a sudden flare of anger. It wasn’t the mess, it was the pointed lack of it. It was that… consideration. Patronizing. Who did Newton think he was to decide what was important and what was not, how dared he rummage through his work and attribute value to parts of it he wasn’t supposed to understand?! Hermann squeezed the handle of his cane and shook his head. No, none of it was Newton’s fault. It wasn’t Newt he was angry with, it was the loss of any control over the situation, the helplessness and despair. What he saw on his desk was just this, an invitation, loud and clear; and anger wasn’t the right temper if he was going to accept it. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Yes, he was going to accept it, even though they had never really gone along this road further than playful conversations and mild dirty talk. He’d made a promise, and Hermann Gottlieb was nothing if not a responsible man. Now that he looked at the slimy mess on his desk, it was no longer offensive, on the contrary, it was in fact a gesture of trust and endearment. Newton was asking for aid in the form of punishment, and Hermann was willing to provide it. Judging by the state of the lab the need was great. Perhaps Hermann himself could do with some unwinding, too. 

He decided against going in search for Newton who was probably hiding from him, and opted for sticking a post-it note on Newt’s tablet where he was bound to find it:

“Doktor Geiszler,

es gibt eine ernsthafte Angelegenheit, die wir besprechen sollten. Kommen Sie bitte in mein Zimmer, heute um zehn Uhr abends. Seien Sie pünktlich.

Doktor Hermann Gottlieb.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the issue is solved to mutual benefit

“I didn’t invite you here so that your mess would spread to my quarters. Do fold your clothes neatly”, Hermann ordered, pointing at the pile on the floor.

Newt blushed and hastily obeyed, bending to fumble with his jeans and shirt. After hanging his clothes carefully over the back of a chair, he stood in front of Herman once again, naked and awkward. Hermann took his time to observe the masterpiece of a human being standing in the unforgivingly bright, boring, and cold overhead light. 

“I am sorry that it had come to this”, Hermann said slowly, “but you are acting like a badly behaved child, and I have no other choice than to treat you like one”.

He had forbidden Newton to talk unless he was asked a question; it helped to keep track and maintain control, but also left enough room for Newton to disobey.

“Still, I have to make sure that you understand why this is happening”, he continued. “Do you understand, Newton?”

“Yes, Doctor Gottlieb,” Newt said. 

“Do you agree that you deserve punishment?”

“Yes sir”.

“Good”.

He put a clean soft towel on his lap and gestured Newton to lie down.

***

Newton was early. Five minutes to ten Hermann heard a nervous hand tap some vaguely familiar rhythm on his door. He was ready, had been for a while now; and yet a small but persistent voice, the very same one that always stayed sober and skeptic, kept him uneasy. 

What if something goes wrong? What if he fails to fall into the role? What if Newton is too perturbate for these activities? Should he ask for a safe word? Of course he should. Hermann’s mind pictured many unwelcome images: the evening ending in tears, _the wrong sort of tears_ ; Newt fleeing from his room half-dressed; the impossible silent awkwardness lingering for weeks and weeks… Leave panic to Geiszler, Hermann thought firmly. _Take control_.

“Come in”, he called.

Newton entered and shut the door behind him.

“It is not ten o’clock yet”, Hermann said.

He looked at Newt intently, scanning for the signs of distress. Tired? Indeed. Unstable? Hardly. Newton seemed jittery, bouncing on the balls of his feet and tugging at his wristband; but otherwise he didn’t look too distraught. Besides, Hermann felt somewhat nervous, too; his own legs could go wobbly if he wasn’t sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Eh, didn’t wanna be late”, Newton answered, and his voice sounded appropriately sheepish.

“Commendable”, Hermann nodded. “However, you should have waited outside. Good intentions should go hand in hand with good manners, Newton. Your lack of the latter is rather desperate. Now, come here”.

Newt stepped forward and then saved Hermann a lot of trouble by saying:

“My safe word would be _equilibrium_ ”.

***

Hermann landed another loud slap. The palm of his hand began to feel hot; when it made contact with Newt’s soft bottom – not just naked, but bare, untouched by ink and needle, _virgin_ , - electric sparkles seemed to run up Hermann’s arm and buzz warmly in his spine.

“And finally, the assumptions. You have made assumptions concerning the value of the papers on my desk, you have made assumptions regarding the aim of my invitation, while you have had no right to assume anything. I will not tolerate this attitude”, Hermann said, keeping his voice even.

“But I…”

Hermann silenced him by several harsh spanks.

“Making up weak excuses will not help you, Newton. As I have already told you, your intentions are only as good as your manners. And you have been very rude”.

“Yes, but sir!..”

Newton kept interrupting him; perhaps he didn’t want this to end too early, so Hermann continued to slap his rear.

“No, Newton, it is time you learned some humility. And I do not recall asking you to talk”.

Finally, he pressed the back of his hand to the sore skin of Newton’s buttocks. It felt aflame; Newt let out a soft groan of relief: the cool touch must have been gentle and soothing.

“I suppose, this will do, for now”, Hermann said calmly. “What do you think, Newton?”

“I, uh… I wouldn’t know, sir”, Newt mumbled, his face buried in the blanket.

“Good”, Hermann allowed his voice to warm up just a tiny bit, and it alone was enough to make Newton wriggle against him. “I can see that our little exercise in modesty is fruitful. Now, Newton, I want you to open your mouth”.

He reached down, his thumb found Newt’s eager lips and slipped inside. Newton sucked obediently hard; it felt wet and hot, even hotter than his exposed glowing red behind. Hermann reveled in the sensation, imagining how good it would be on his hardening member, as he spoke:

“The principle of stimuli is a valid basis of teaching. I am stern, Newton: you misbehaved and I applied the punishment I deemed appropriate. However, I also aspire to be fair and encouraging – we have made some progress today, and I will reward you for your diligence”.

He moved his thumb around Newton’s mouth, feeling the ridges of his palate, the sharp edges of his teeth and the roughness of his tongue. Faint moans vibrated in his hand, he rather felt than heard them as he rubbed Newt’s gums and the insides of his cheeks gently.

This was, perhaps, the most intimate gesture Hermann had ever experienced, the one of ultimate trust and care; he could feel strength pouring into his veins; he could make this perfect; he could make it happen; he could win everything if he so wished. He leaned closer to Newt, exhaling slowly against his decorated skin and driving goose bumps down his legs.

“Now, open up for me, Newton”, Hermann murmured, pulling his thumb, slick and shiny with saliva, out of the mouth and pushing it into Newt’s anus.

Newton shuddered, his whole body trembled in Herman’s lap. He massaged Newton on the inside, and his slimy thumb was sliding effortlessly.

“Does it feel good?” he asked.

“Hnnng, yes, Doctor Gottlieb…” Newton breathed out. “You are too kind to me!..”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, I am afraid”, Hermann chuckled and contradicted himself almost immediately, rubbing the tip of his thumb against Newton’s prostate and drawing a loud moan out of him.

He ran his free hand up and down Newton’s sweaty back as he pressed his forefinger to his perineum. He heard something between a gasp and a sob:

“Ah! Doctor Gottlieb, this is truly… _hnnng_ , enlightening!”

“Good”, Hermann massaged Newt’s prostate between his fingers. 

He soon found an easy rhythm. Newton was rocking in his lap, rubbing his dick against the towel over Hermann’s leg; each time Hermann felt that his partner was getting close, he withdrew and slowed down, a little, making Newton whine and beg for more.

It was good, almost too good to be true. He knew he could command every move to Newt, he could make him come, or he could make him plead, or he could do nothing at all and just watch. He felt that extraordinary power, concentrated and dense on his very fingertips. 

He pressed Newton’s head deeper into the mattress. _In control. Finally_. He was in control of the part of reality that made all the rest bearable.

“You’ve done very well today, Newton”, he said. “Now, just to make sure, tell me, what have you learned today?”

“I must not… ah, I must not mess with your work, Herm… sir!” Newt adjusted urgently. “I must not contaminate your side of the lab. I must be, _hnnnng_ , humble and respectful… I must not get slime all over the place…”

“Correct”, said Hermann, and added with a note of mischief, to his own surprise, “for you know, slime is just another word for lube…”

He couldn’t tell whether it was his tone, his words, or the way he pressed his fingers together; Newton followed his silent command and convulsed, twitching and shaking in his lap. Newt’s breath was sharp and loud, but his moans of ecstasy came muffled as he bit the sheets. Newt’s cock bumped into Hermann’s leg desperately – this must leave a bruise, - his body jerking and then going limp. Hermann felt a wave of warmth rise in him at the soft and heavy and almost liquid weight across his legs. He stopped massaging the inner surface of Newt’s rectum, but he kept his thumb inside for a while, picking up the small aftershocks that ran like distant thunderbolts of a passing lightning storm. Newton sobbed and made a small movement; Hermann guessed that he wanted to be closer, so he tugged him up and held tightly to his chest. Newt trembled and sniffed into his vest, clinging, as if Hermann was a rock, as if he was the single solid thing in the world.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Newt kept muttering like a chant.

“How are you?” Hermann kissed him on the damp forehead.

“I’m so, so fine… Thank you! I’m so fine… Dude, you’re very hard, lemme take care of that?..”

Newton shifted in his lap, Hermann nodded shakily.

“Yes”.

Newt slid down, unzipped Hermann’s trousers and sucked on him. The hot wet surface caressed Hermann’s erection exactly like he had pictured beforehand. It was over soon – too soon; - but it was so good. The wall of warmth loomed over him; he tugged at Newton’s hair and came. The tsunami drowned him; it washed right through him, leaving him short of breath. When it was gone he felt nothing but relief and quiet confidence in its wake. He fell back onto the bed, Newt’s name half-whispered in the air.

Later, when they were lying naked under the blanket ( _both_ of them naked), - 

“Dude!” Newton exclaimed happily. “I’m having the time of my life! Since when do you throw your clothes around like this?!”

“Since yours are on the chair in perfect order, obviously”.

They laughed, and Hermann felt bold and daring and maybe a little drunk, and just not so helpless anymore. The same rusty ceiling of the squalid Shatterdom room was hanging above them, and the same cold ocean was licking the black rocks beneath the layers of metal; but it wasn’t so scary now. They could fight. And there was still hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends, I feel that I should apologize for the uneven pacing of this part; but it wasn't coming easily, and it seemed appropriate to tear it into smaller pieces

**Author's Note:**

> "es gibt eine ernsthafte Angelegenheit, die wir besprechen sollten. Kommen Sie bitte in mein Zimmer, heute um zehn Uhr abends. Seien Sie pünktlich" - there is an urgent matter that we should discuss. Please come to my room, tonight at ten. Be on time.
> 
> well this first part is just a teaser :p


End file.
